


Leave Me Here In Ruins

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Knotting, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: Yuuri tensed against the bed, “Victor don’t be harsh with Yurio he’s yours.” Victor snapped his head up to glare at Yuuri.Yuuri glared right back at Victor until the hazy fog of lust and anger began to clear from Victor’s face and he loosened his grip on Yuri’s hair to let him back up.





	Leave Me Here In Ruins

Yuuri wriggled against his seat on the bed, slick making him vaguely uncomfortable as he refrained from touching himself. His alphas were in the middle of their large bed, Yuri slowly swaying in front of Victor’s larger form. Yuri suddenly reached behind to swipe and claw at Victor’s face. Victor’s face screwed up in anger as he growled and pressed Yuri face first against the bed.

Yuuri tensed against the bed, “Victor don’t be harsh with Yurio he’s yours.” Victor snapped his head up to glare at Yuuri.

Yuuri glared right back at Victor until the hazy fog of lust and anger began to clear from Victor’s face and he loosened his grip on Yuri’s hair to let him back up. Victor groaned as he knotted the younger alpha while Yuri whined loudly at both the pleasure of the knot pressing against his prostate and the anger and frustration of being under a stronger alpha. Yuuri melted back against the headboard and ran his fingers down his body at the view of his alphas being pleasured.

“Yuuri” Victor growled at him. Yuuri pouted at Victor and reached his hand out to Yuri’s on the bed “Victor I want my alphas to take care of me.” Yuri looked at Yuuri wildly and began scrabbling at the bedsheets to get to their omega, but Victor’s knot and arms held him in place.

“Turn around and let Yuri taste you” Victor huffed out as Yuri’s ministrations tugged on his knot.

Yuuri did as Victor said and went on his hands and knees and shuffled back until Yuri hooked onto Yuuri’s hips and dragged him back savagely. Yuri immediately lapped up the slick from Yuuri’s thighs and moved up to Yuuri’s hole. Yuri sniffed and licked to his heart’s content, completely ignorant of the knot inside him until Victor began thrusting again. Yuri was barely able to lick at Yuuri’s hole with the pounding he was getting from Victor, but he didn’t have the urge to attack the dominant alpha now that he had an aroused omega right in front of his face.

Yuuri whined in desperation “I need something in me Victor please please let Yurio fuck me.” Yuuri reached behind himself to shove as many fingers into himself as he could around Yuri’s tongue.

Victor slowed until he was just lightly grinding his knot against Yuri’s prostate and put his arms under Yuri’s to lift them both up. Yuuri grinned widely at the sight and positioned himself under Yuri so he could reach back and guide Yuri into himself. Yuri cried out at the added stimulation and reached one arm back to tangle with Victor’s soft hair and his other arm reached down to grip Yuuri’s hip. Victor kissed and nipped at Yuri’s neck “make our omega feel good Yuri.” Victor let go of Yuri and let him drop over Yuuri.

Now free and able to focus on their omega Yuri went wild, scratching, thrusting, and biting. Victor was tugged along as Yuri humped their omega. Yuuri moaned and looked back at Victor over yuri’s shoulder as the younger alpha mauled his neck.

“Yurio knot our omega, show him who his alpha is” Victor whispered idly, raking his nails down Yuri’s back to make him growl against Yuuri’s throat as his thrusts sped up. 

Victor huffed a laugh as Yuri came as soon as he knotted Yuuri; ah to be a young alpha. Victor humped forward roughly a few times until he felt the clenching in his stomach turned into full body shudders as he filled the younger alpha. Victor leaned down and bit roughly at Yuri’s neck, not breaking skin but letting the slight alpha know who is the stronger alpha. Yuri snarled but didn’t strike at Victor which was a win in his book.

“Hey you two meatheads what about me?” Yuuri whined. Victor reached around the limp alpha between them and closed his fist around Yuuri’s cock; he rolled his hips to fuck Yuuri through Yurio to bring their little omega the most pleasure.

Yuuri gave the most adorable screech as he came over Victors fist. Yuri twitching and whimpering as Yuuri stimulated his knot even further than was comfortable.

“Here Yurio” Victor offered his covered hand to Yuri “taste how happy our omega is.”

Yuri whimpered and gently licked at Victor’s fingers making Victor moan and keep moving his hips. Once his hand was clean Victor worked his softening knot out of yuri and gently maneuvered the limp alpha out of their omega and onto his side where he got behind Yuri and nuzzled his neck.

Yuuri rolled onto his back and stretched out “okay which one is ready for round two?”

Both the alpha’s groaned at their omega’s tenacity.

“Okay I guess it’s a vibrator day then” Yuuri said to himself as he rifled through their bedside drawer for the blue vibrating butt plug that he loved. He handed the remote to Victor seeing as Yuri was still too cum drunk to move. He slipped the plug in easily and sat facing Yuri, sliding some lube on Yuri's hand and holding that hand around his cock.

“Ready” Yuuri wrapped his own hands around Yuri’s and moaned at the dual stimulation as Victor started the vibrator on the lowest setting.

“Hey Victor, do you think you can fuck me after this? I think it’s gonna be a long night, seeing you two together always gets me going.” Yuuri whined as he came again.

Victor groaned, already drained from the mental toll it takes to fuck another alpha but getting hard again at their insatiable omega’s pheromones filling up the room as Yuuri comes again when Victor turns the vibrations up again. Yuuri shuddered as he came down, letting go of Yuri’s hand. Yuri began licking at his own hand which made Yuuri turn his attention back to the young alpha and he began poking Yuri’s face. Yuri swatted at Yuuri’s hand and scrunched his face up.

"Yurio can you fuck me again I want your knot again alpha” Yuuri moaned out as he attempted to arouse the alpha.

“No goddamn way Katsudon. I can’t get it up after getting knotted just get your knotting dildo out” Yuri growled out.

“My alpha’s are so mean to me” Yuuri whined through another orgasm as Victor finally got up to the highest vibration setting.

Yuri looked back at Victor and rolled his eyes. Victor smiled adoringly down at Yuri and gave him a quick kiss.

“Hey what about me?” Yuuri wormed his way in between the two alphas.

**Author's Note:**

> Knot by SubversiveSocialite inspired me because there really isn't enough alpha on alpha action and I love when Yuuri has way too much stamina.


End file.
